In the current state of internet search technology, the keywords typically must appear in the title or description of the item being searched in order to be located and listed as a search result. Moreover, in such a search, extra or additional keywords (search terms) entered in order to better define the searched items often impair or unnecessarily constrict the results, sometimes even returning no results at all (zero matching) due to the Boolean nature of the search.